the beginning of the end
by alanaverhoeven
Summary: What if Bloom didn't won the final battle. What if Valtor captured her and her friends. what will happen when Valtor tells her he feels a different way. will she see him as the human beeing he is ore will she keep seeing him as a monster. what will the specialists do when they find out the girls arent coming back. what will Sky do when he finds Bloom in a terrible position.
1. final battle

**The beginning of the end**

What if Bloom didn't won the fail battle. What if Valtor captured her end her friends. What will happen when Valtor tells her he's in love whit her. What will happen when the specialists go look after there girls. And Sky finds his beloved Bloom whit Valtor. How will there relationship go. Will Bloom fall for Valtor? Ore will she stay loyal to Sky when Valtor seduces her into loving him….

Bloom and Valtor were standing in front of each other. Bloom was standing in her enxantix form ready to attack whit her dragon furry waiting for valtor to do something. Valtor stood there just watching the fire fairy knowing this wouldn't take long but she was after all the strongest one of her friends. she looked at his her eyes sooting fire at him but before his final attack he had to ask her something. Bloom kept waiting but he didn't seem to do anything but watch her until he opened his mouth. you know we don't need to end this way. what do you mean theres no we theres never bin a we. i mean you could join me help me get what i want and we rule together. never she spat at him. i see than its not meant to be. and whit that he sooted a dark energy boll at her. it hited hard Bloom was smashed into a wall. she let out a small cry of pain before she redounded her self and screamed dragonfurry her whole body started to glow a bright red color until a red flaming dragon flew in Valtors detraction. but he just reached his hand and a magical shield appeared the dragon slammed into it and just disappeared like it was nothing. bloom stood there in shock after all that was her strongest attack and only to be used in desperate situations. what you really did think you could defeat me well let me ask you one more time join me we would make a great couple wouldn't we. he asked whit a devalues smile on his face. bloom still stood there in shock but when he mansioned the word couple she thought she was going to faint. W-w-what did y-you j-just say. We would make a great couple wouldn't we. Bloom just stood there feeling more sick than she had ever felt she didn't even bother to give him an answer why would she he whit her never going to happen. Well I'm waiting for you to answer. And why do you think you and i i mean we would make a great couple. ta ta ta little firefly i asked you first. I would never and you'd know that your a monster and nothing more than that. aren't you the one that always says theres more that meats the eye? he said whit that devalues smile again. No thats Flora and this is why i don't say that. Well its truly a shame that it has to go this way but i see no other way than to capture you and your little fairy friends and keep you as my prisoner of cores i would do you the honor of seeing how my plans will work out great and if you do not wish to be my wife willingly than i'll just have to make you there will be no one in my way when i rule the magic dimension. I will never. No no i know that but as i said i could always make you. your not wining this Valtor. o but you see i already have. what do you mean? O this and he threw an other dark energy boll at her this one was bigger and much more powerful it hited her hard and she calapeched against the wall when her back met the wall she fainted. Excellent now your mine and theres no one to take you from me.


	2. locked

**chapter 2: locked**

**He locked them away, each in a different room with a special lock on each door so they could only be opened by dark magic. When they woke up, they found themselves in cold rooms with no light and no other life besides themselves.**

**When Valtor sensed they were awake he went to visit them one by one. First he went to Flora and opened the door. He created a small ball of light in the room and then closed the door again.**

**"Hello little fairy," he said. When Flora could see his face she crawled toward the wall.**

**"Where am I?" she asked. Her voice sounded weak and hoarse because of the lack of life and light around her.**

**"It doesn't matter where you are; the only thing that does matter is the fact that I want to know something and you're the one who knows it," he said.**

**She glared at him with hate and disgust in her eyes. "I won't tell you anything!" she yelled.**

**He chuckled slightly and shook his head before meeting her eyes. "Well alright little rose. You won't survive long without light, so you can just call me when you change your mind and tell me what I want to know," he said and left the nature fairy, knowing he was right. She needed life around her or else she wouldn't have the energy she needed to survive. Next he went to Stella, the fairy of the sun and moon. She couldn't survive a day without the sun, so he knew she would talk.**

**"Well hello little fairy," the wizard flashed a smile. The sun fairy looked into his eyes and gave the same look as Flora: hate and disgust.**

**"Valtor, what am I doing here?" she demanded and looked at the ground. Her voice sounded weak already and she hadn't been in her cell more than ten minutes.**

**"You're going to tell me something if you want light," he created light energy in his hand then extinguished it.**

**"What do you want to know?" she asked. She could hear her voice weakening with every word she spoke.**

**"I want to know why the little firefly fell for the so called prince she loves," he spat out her lover's name like he was a monster. Stella's eyes shot open in shock.**

**"Why would you want to know that?" she asked him. He chuckled slightly before staring into her eyes.**

**"I have my reasons, but are you giving me the answer or are you going to stay in here and die?" he hissed. She swallowed hard; tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she spoke.**

**"I will tell you" she whispered, her voice weak and defeated. She didn't want to tell him, but she knew she had to if she wanted to get out alive. "She fell for Sky because of his charm," she spoke before fainting on the floor. Valtor immediately created a ball of sunlight to keep the helpful fairy alive. The sun fairy woke up after ten minutes of absorbing the light the wizard had left for her. Valtor was long gone and on his way to Bloom now. The other fairies wouldn't be helpful since they weren't in a life threatening position. He walked into the room where Bloom had created a ball of fire to keep her warm and to see in the dark hell hole she was being kept in.**

**Valtor didn't want to feel this way, but ever since they met on Tides he had seen something in the fire fairy…something that made it difficult for him to hurt her in the final battle. He opened the door and walked in. Bloom looked at him with shock in her eyes since she didn't expect to see him there.**

**"Hello little firefly," he whispered as he walked closer to her. The fire fairy tried to move farther away from him, but it wasn't long until her back met the wall. "What's wrong little firefly; am I scaring you?" he asked in a playful voice. The fire fairy glared at him and fire burned in her eyes.**

**"What do you want!" she spat at him, just like her eyes spat fire again. Valtor chuckled and looked down at the fairy.**

**"Well that's not very nice. You could at least have sad hello…hmm little firefly," he whispered in a sweet tone.**

**"Quit the names Valtor! What do you want?" she yelled.**

**"Oh, but that's the thing my dear" he walked closer to Bloom knowing she couldn't get away now. He kneeled down in front of her so she could feel his warm breath on her face, making her skin crawl. He whispered in her ear, "I want you."**

**The fire fairy's eyes opened wide with shock and fear. "What did you just say?" she asked, still shocked at what he said. She wanted to believe it was a dream. That she was curled up in Sky's arms as he rested his head on her shoulder.**

**"I want you," he whispered again, snapping her out of her thought. He leaned forward and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Bloom's eyes shot wide open, her fists slammed into his shoulders trying to make him stop. When he was done he whispered into her ear. "You know I won't stop until you kiss me back" he grinned and looked into her cyan blue eyes.**

**"I will never!" she spat at him. "Hmmm?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Oh, I was just thinking about something" he sighed and looked at her.**

**"About what?" she eyed him.**

**"Oh, about what I could do to you know that I don't have to make you want me. I can just take you as my prisoner after all," he said with a wide smile on his face.**

**Bloom looked even more frightened than she did before. She tried to put her knees to her face but Valtor crawled on top of her his face just inches away from hers.**

**"So what will it be my little firefly," he asked whit the same evil smile. Bloom wanted to just die but she knew she wasn't going to let him win again.**

**"I will never," she said with tears cracking through her voice.**

**"Wrong answer firefly."**

**He started to kiss her again he pressed his lips on hers with one hand going up and down her spine. It made her suffer and he knew. Bloom couldn't help but have tears falling from her tightly shut eyes; she could feel him smile when he had felt tears streaming down her face. When he finally had stopped he looked at her and saw the tears still streaming down her face. When she opened her eyes she immediately looked away; she didn't want him to see the shame on her face.**

**"I wasn't that bad," he said with a playful voice, not knowing how much he had damaged the girl. Bloom couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face; she was just so scared by his actions and words, and she didn't want anything to do with him but she knew Sky would come to her and get her out of there no matter what happened. Valtor turned Blooms face with his hand so he could look at the fairy. When Bloom saw his eyes again she immediately shut hers so he didn't see the hurt in her eyes.**

**"Bloom open your eyes," he commanded.**

**Nothing happened.**

**"Bloom open your eyes," he asked, not as friendly anymore. She shook her head.**

**"Why won't you open your eyes firefly? I won't hurt you," he asked with a sweet and soft voice.**

**Bloom didn't believe him but she also didn't want anything else to happen so she did as he asked. Her eyes were red of tears and they didn't express power and strength but hurt and fear. Valtor was shocked by the look in her eyes.**

**"I won't hurt you little firefly," he brought his hand up to her face to caress it but saw how scared the look in her eyes got by him just bringing his hand closer to her face. "What's wrong little firefly?" he asked with a sweet and soft voice again.**

**"Please leave me alone," Bloom said stuttering.**

**"Not until you tell me what's wrong firefly."**

**"You really wanna know?" she asked with a scared voice.**

**"Yes," Valtor said.**

**"You're what's wrong. I don't want you to touch me or be near me. I don't even want you in my ,and the last thing I want with you is a relationship!" she said with tears running down her face, her voice badly audible. She looked scared at him afraid of how he was going to react.**

**Valtor took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. "If that's really how you feel," he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and stood up. "Come on," he said reaching out to Bloom with his hand.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"I am taking you to a better room. I won't let you spend one more second in here, and don't be scared I won't harm or touch you in any abnormal ways, including relationship kind of touch," he said truthfully with a sparkle in his eyes. Bloom didn't trust it but she wanted to get out of her cell so badly that she took his hand and followed him, but at the door she got some kind of shock and fainted. Then Valtor remembered the spell on the doors: They couldn't leave because of their lack of dark magic. He quickly removed the spell from Bloom's door and lifted her up bridal-style and went to the room next to his as quickly as possible. He laid her on the bed and went to get some clothes; after all she would be there for a long time and she was going to be his bride. He wanted to be with her more than anything but he just couldn't hurt her more than he had done already, but still there was something inside him that didn't care.**


	3. whats wrong

**whats wrong**

**so here's my new chapter and i really wanna thank white tiger for the help whit the grammer thanks a lot**

**so here you go ;)**

After a few hours he came back and saw Bloom sitting on the bed. She looked surprised when she saw him walking in with white dresses and shoes. She giggled quietly.

"What?" He asked with one eyebrow shot up.

"Nothing," she said quickly, the scared look in her eyes returning. Valtor saw it immediately.

"Please Bloom, don't be scared of me. I won't hurt you, I promise,"

Bloom looked away wondering about her friends.

"Bloom I can't explain to you how it happened... it's just there and-" Valtor stopped talking when he saw tears streaming down her perfect little face, making her beautiful blue sparkling eyes red again. He dropped everything and rushed over to the fairy. "What's wrong my little firefly?" he caressed her face and kneeled before the fire fairy to look into her red eyes. "Bloom what's wrong? Tell me."

Her eyes looked frightened she started to shake her head wildly no.

"Please, what's wrong firefly?"

"No!" she tried to crawl away from him but she soon found the end of the bed end couldn't find the strength to stand.

"Why are you so scared? I didn't harm you in any way since you've been here," he said with a kind of angry voice. Bloom looked down to her feet not really knowing if she was supposed to answer that question.

"Can I get an answer Bloom?" he said impatiently. Bloom looked scared at him not wanting to answer his question. "I won't wait any longer so you better just answer."

"Why shouldn't I be scared?" she said, scared the look in her eyes was more and more frightened every passing second.

"Because I did not harm you in any way," he said coldly.

When she heard his words something snapped. "So just because you wouldn't let me die in there and locked me up in here, I should be thankful you didn't harm me?" The fairy didn't seem to care what his reaction was. This whole thing wasn't right and she knew it.

He crawled on the bed kissed her forcefully, and when he was done hit her hard in her face. When his hand met her soft flesh she could feel it burn. Her eyes looked shocked at his action; she could feel her eyes well up but she wasn't going to show him any of it. No way he would see her weak again.

"Now look what you made me do little firefly. You should learn when to shut that pretty little mouth of yours."

Bloom looked shocked at his words. She just couldn't figure him out; he was like a mystery, the kind you know you should stay away from but at the same time want to be with so badly. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get her eyes away from his. He laid his hand on her leg, still looking in her eyes

"I know you want what I want, and I know you can't ignore the feelings you have."

You could read the anger on her face when he had said that but she remained calm and said, "The only thing I feel for you is disgust."

"We both know that's not true, and we both know you want this," his hand going higher up her leg until it met her skirt. Bloom tried to get further away from Valtor but forgot she was on the end of the bed already so when she tried she fell back. But Valtor could get a hold of her arm just in time to get her back on the bed. "Why do you want to get away from me so badly? I'm not so scary as you think I am."

Bloom didn't say a thing. She looked scared at him, not wanting him to do a thing.

"Why are you so scared little firefly?"

Bloom said nothing; she wanted for him to go away and stay away. But instead he came closer he caressed her face.

"Why can't you look at me the way you look at that dumb specialist?" he said, talking to himself.

"Because you don't deserve it," she whispered.

"Why don't I deserve it firefly?" his voice was calm, his hands running through her red locks.

Bloom was calm and she didn't know why but she felt kind of relaxed at his touch but that was what frightened her the most. "Please stop," she stumbled.

"Why? I can feel you don't want me to. I can feel the way you feel through the dragon fire, and if you accept it you could feel that too."

"No, please. I don't I don't feel that way towards you. Please," she pleaded.

"I know you're lying to me firefly."

"No I'm not. Please stop."

He wanted to go further up with his hand to take her and make her his own, but he simply couldn't. He feared the look her eyes so he took his hand from her leg but pushed her into his frame.

"I won't wait forever firefly."

With that, he stood up and left. Bloom started crying; she knew he was right but she didn't want him that way. She wanted to be free. The day after that went by slowly but he didn't come to her room once. Bloom kept thinking about what to do until suddenly she felt dizziness coming up followed by a weak feeling. She screamed and she cramped in pain and gasped for air. She felt like she was being stabbed and she screamed again. A few seconds later, Valtor came rushing in.

"What's wrong little firefly?"

"They're in danger," she said, her voice weakened.

"Who Bloom? Who?"

"We're connected...we're all connected through light and soul."

**sorry its a sort one again i'll update soon :)**

**o and please review**


	4. pixie friend

**so here we are again and i want to thank you all for the reviews :) i know my chapters are quite short but i hope you like them enjoy **

He quickly stood up and the went to Stella's room. He picked her up and brought her to a room with a view and windows. Then he went for Flora and he brought her to a room with lots of plants. But he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the other fairies. So he just went to the pixie village to get Lockette and the other pixies so they couldn't go warn the Specialists about his plan to get Bloom. When he came back, he gave the pixies to their fairies. Then he went to Bloom to bring her pixie. He walked inside the room to see Bloom standing in front of the window looking outside. When she heard someone coming in she quickly turned around to see Valtor standing in the room with something in his hand. She lifted one eyebrow, looking at some kind of box.

"Hello firefly, I'm glad to see you are healthy again," He said with a smile. "Oh, here. I brought you your pixie," he opened the box and the pixie flew right out.

"Lockette!" she said running towards the pixie, her eyes wide with happiness and a smile on her face.

"Bloom!" the little pink haired pixie screamed, flying towards her fairy friend.

"Why did you bring her here?" Bloom asked wondering why he would take the risk of leaving his mansion.

Valtor scratched the back of his head while saying, "Well you needed her or so it seemed, and I'm not going to let you die in here," he said with an accord face.

"Thank you," she said with a soft, sweet voice, blushing because of the circumstances.

"Oh, no problem firefly. Do you need anything else?" he said kind of worried.

"No thank you," Bloom said, looking down to the floor with the little pixie hiding in her red locks.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then. If you need anything, just ask me."

He turned around seeing all the stuff he had dropped on the floor when he saw Bloom so weak she looked like she was dying. He snapped his fingers and the clothes and shoes flew to the closet putting themselves in the right place, and when that was done he walked out of the room to make some of his servants get food to the other fairies. The second he left Lockette flew to the bed.

"Why is he being so nice to you Bloom?" She asked with her sugar sweet voice.

"Well he said he's in love with me Lockette."

"He's what?"

Bloom walked over to the bed to sit next to her pixie. "I know Lockette. I wish Amore was here so I could be sure his words were true, but I haven't seen any of the Winx since the battle. I was the last one to attack. It was like he didn't want to hurt me, and he wasn't going to until he knew he had to."

"Maybe he speaks the truth; we don't know how he feels or what he's capable of feeling at all," Lockette said, laughing.

Valtor had sent some servants to give food to the fairies. He went to get the jewelry that he couldn't bring with him to Bloom's room. He didn't care how much it would cost him; he wanted to see her happy here in his mansion and above all in his arms.

After a few hours of talking, Bloom heard someone knock on the door. Then the door opened, and they saw Valtor walk in with shopping bags. They both laughed.

"What's wrong?" He asked with one eyebrow shot up.

"Nothing," Bloom said, laughing.

"Tell me.'"

"It's just you don't really seem the shopping type."

They stopped laughing when Valtor walked closer. He kneeled down again so they were face to face, and he brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "You know, I heard your little conversation with the pixie."

Bloom stiffened when he came that close to her again. "H-h-how?" she stuttered.

"I hear everything in this house little firefly, and I know you want to see your friends."

Bloom started crying again. Valtor took his head away from her ear so he could she her beautiful face. "Don't cry little firefly," he brought his hand to her face to wipe off some tears, but the little pixie came in the way.

"Don't you touch her! Don't you see what you do? Thanks to you she's crying! Don't cry Bloom; it's all going to be okay. Sky is going to come and get you and our friends out of here and then you never have to see his face again."

In his had he had almost killed the pixie, but he knew better than that. Bloom would never trust him if he had done something like that. "Firefly if you want to see your friends, you could ask me."

Bloom looked away. "No, I can't."

"Why not? I won't hurt you."

"I can't! You over powered me in battle; you played tricks on me. I won't let you do that again no matter how much I want to see my friends! I would never trust you," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Little firefly, I will make sure you see your friends tomorrow if you and only you will meet me for dinner...and wear one of your dresses," he smiled at the fairy as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world, but to him she was.

**tam tam tam cliffhanger **

**i'll update soon**

**bye bye and please don't forget to review**


	5. Dinner

**"I will be there."**

**Lockette looked shocked. "Bloom!" her sugar sweet voice pealed.**

**"No Lockette. I will tell you later why," Bloom whispered away from Valtor before saying to him, "Now I just need to know when."**

**"I will come to get you in three hours."**

**"Okay but you need to leave because I need to get ready."**

**With that he stood up and left. When he was gone, Lockette started talking again.**

**"Why in the Magic Dimension did you do that Bloom?! Who knows what he will be doing!" the little sugar sweet voice screamed to her beloved fairy.**

**"Lockette I don't think he will harm me in any way. If he wanted to do that, he wouldn't have gotten me in this room and he wouldn't have listened to me. If he didn't care, he never would've gotten you."**

**The pixie looked down, defeated. "I know but I don't want you to be alone with that monster."**

**"I know Lockette, but I need to know how the Winx are if they still alive."**

**Bloom walked over to the wardrobe looking for a dress she liked. Her eyes fell upon a simple yet elegant blue dress. She put it on and it fitted perfectly. The color made her hair look even more red than it was; it looked like her hair itself was fire. She put her hair up in a messy bun on the back of her head with a few pieces of hair left to shape her face. The dress was long but didn't touch the ground, and it had a front split up to her knees that revealed the simple shoes. A yellow-golden colored sash tied around her waist; the dress tightened and showed off her skinny yet curvy upper body. She was just sitting on the bed for a few seconds when Valtor came in in his normal clothing but he didn't wear the jacket and it was black instead of purple.**

**"Are you ready little firefly?"**

**"Yes." Bloom looked at Lockette one more time before leaving to assure her nothing was going to happen, but she didn't know if it would be the truth. Everything she had sad to Lockette was to make Valtor think she wasn't scared of him, because she knew he overheard their conversation.**

**Valtor guided Bloom through hallways until they stood in front of a big oak door with beautiful carvings. He opened the door and guided her into the room before closing the door again. There was a fireplace and a chandelier above a long oak table whit to places set up each on the other side of the table. Valtor went to one end of the table and sat down; Bloom walked to the other end. Their first course was a soup; it tasted good, better than the food at Alfea. Bloom broke the silence.**

**"When did you know?" Bloom blushed, looking down at her soup that seemed way more interesting at the moment than seeing the reaction on his face.**

**"Fall in love with you?" he finessed.**

**"Yes," Bloom said still looking at her soup.**

**"When we first met on Tides."**

**Bloom looked up, "You mean when you saved me from drowning?"**

**Valtor looked in her eyes, "Yes."**

**There were going a thousand questions through the fairy's mind. "But how did, did it happen?"**

**He finished again, "I don't know; there just is something and I can't explain it myself."**

**"Is that why we're here, why you didn't let me and my friend die in there?"**

**"Yes, I could never do that to you little firefly."**

**"But then why not just leave them behind and take me? Why take us all to you hiding place?"**

**"Because if I had left them there, you would have never talked to me. We never would be sitting here, and they would go looking for you faster. Now all of you are still missing; they will go looking for you elsewhere."**

**"If you say it like that, you sound like a real evil genius," Bloom took a sip of her soup. "But why did you want to get the pixies? And why did you stop when I asked? And why didn't you just put me under one of your spells? I know what they are capable of since you did it to Sky," when she thought about the moment, he had looked at her with such hate her eyes weld up again, but she quickly shook of the feeling.**

**"You looked like you were in serious danger, and I would never let you die, so I did what I thought could save you. I stopped when I saw the hurt look in your perfect blue eyes; they are supposed to sparkle not sow pain. And with a spell, it's different; it's not real. You wouldn't be you," Valtor seemed like he had no problem with her questions. He looked at her the whole time and didn't shy once.**

**"W-why didn't you make me ask you to see my friends?"**

**"Bloom I saw how it made you feel to need something that I and only I could give you, and there will be a day when you can ask me, but that's not today and I'm willing to wait for that day even if it takes forever." He looked at her with such passion and she realized Sky never did that. He never was sweet to her this way, but she loved him and she wasn't going to forget that or what Valtor did to her.**

**"Why do you even let me see my friends?"**

**"Because you need to know I didn't hurt or kill them. I understand the way you think about me, but that also will change."**

**The rest of the evening went by quietly. They both enjoyed their suppers and afterwards Valtor walked Bloom back to her room. At the door he stopped.**

**"I'm sorry Bloom, but I need to do this."**

**Bloom looked up at Valtor and saw his face coming closer to hers and she felt his soft sweet lips crushing into hers. She pushed him away.**

**"No, don't. I can't," she stumbled, walking into the room closing the door quickly behind her.**

**"What happened?" she heard the sugary voice of Lockette say.**

**"He tried to kiss me."**

**Bloom looked out the window, just staring, watching time pass, answering no other questions of Lockette's. She was to confused with her own thoughts and feelings. Why would he do that? He did say he was sorry, but all she could focus on was seeing her friends and getting out of there.**


	6. at alfea

**heey guys 2 chapters in one day :D jeeeeeeee, hope you like it**

AT ALFEA...

Sky stormed to the door of Miss F's office.

"Where is Bloom?" he said with a strong voice.

"We don't know, Sky," she sat calmly.

"What do you mean you don't know? How can you not know?" Sky said, panicking.

"The Winx didn't return from their battle with Valtor."

"Then we do know where they are! They must be with him; he must have taken them prisoner."

"We think so too, but we don't know where he is hiding."

"There must be something we can do!" His eyes expressed a pain and anger.

"Yes, there might be something, but it only works when you are deeply in love."

"I am in love with her! I love her more than anything."

"Sky I think there is something you need to know..."

"What is it? Do you know where Bloom is?"

"No, I don't but Sky, she wasn't so head over heels with you anymore."

"Why? Does she have someone else?" he asked, his voice panicking.

"No Sky, but as Headmistress, you see things change and Bloom isn't really in love anymore. Maybe it's because you've been spending less time with her and do less romantic things."

Sky was quite for a while. "It's true, but how can we find her? Please!" he pleaded.

"We can't, but the person in love with the outer person can send something. If it is sent, she lives; if it does not send, she's dead, but you can only send one thing and if she puts something on the thing we send, it will come back."

"I know what I will send her. Do you have pen and a big piece of paper please?

"Here you go," she said, making a quick move with her fingers, whispering some words in the air.

Dear Bloom,

_This is Headmistress Faragonda. I write in order to know if you are alive._

_I want you to know that a person in love with the other person can send something. If it is sent, we know that you live; if it does not, we think that you have died, but we can only send one thing and you will be able to answer if you put something on the thing we send. It will come back if you do._

"Okay my turn," Sky said, clearing his voice.

_Dear Bloom,_

_I know I have been absent lately. I didn't mean to upset you; I love you with my whole heart and I am going to find you and fight for you with every bit of strength I have in my body. I will never leave you and I can't explain to you how much the spell damaged our relationship but we are able to fix it. Believe me; I wasn't myself. I would never call you a witch; you're an angel fallen from heaven into my life, and I'm grateful for every moment I have with you. I will never love someone more than I love you. You're my best friend; you're my lover and one day you'll be my wife. I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you eat, breathe, smile when you mess up, giggle at my compliments, the way your eyes shine like little flames. I love you and I will always love you._

_Sky x_

"Okay, I'm ready," he said finishing the letter.

"Okay but this isn't going to be easy. Go stand over there," Miss F. pointed to the middle of the room and Sky obeyed. "Here," she gave him the piece of paper. "The only thing you can think about is Bloom. If you don't, it won't get to her."

"Okay," he said with a steady voice. He wasn't ready to give up his relationship with Bloom.

Miss F. made a ball of energy and started whispering words again. The ball flew to the piece of paper in Sky's hand and it stayed there for a while.

"Concentrate Sky. Focus on the thing most important to you."

The word was running through his mind: Bloom again and again. How he loved, her how he missed her, how he wanted her to come back. They stood there in the room for ten more minutes until the piece of paper disappeared.

**so this one was really short i know i'll have a new one tomorrow :) **

**please review and tell friends **


	7. back to bloom

**AT VALTOR'S MANSION...**

**Bloom was still sitting on the ground. She had been sitting there for hours now until out of the sudden there was a light that blinded both the pixie and the fairy. When the light disappeared again and they could see, they saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. Lockette flew to it but Bloom was quicker and grabbed the paper and saw that someone had written on it. She started reading and it wasn't long before tears started streaming down her face. When she was done reading she quickly wrote on the outer side of the paper so he wouldn't hear what was happening because she knew Valtor had felt the magic. She hugged her little pixie friend and put her on the paper, tears streaming heavily down her cheeks.**

**"Goodbye Lockette," and with that, the light returned and Lockette and the paper disappeared again.**

**She started crying, knowing she might get killed if he knew what she did, but the only thing that mattered was that her friends were going to be safe. The fact that she knew that made her a little bit happier, but she knew Valtor was on his way to her room. She was right; he was in her room in less than 5 minutes screaming.**

**"Who used magic and sent something out of this place?" He went on for what felt like an hour.**

**"I did!" the fairy screamed.**

**"And why did you do that!?" His eyes where flaming and his voice spat everything he said.**

**"Because I needed to send something back," she said still crying.**

**"How do you mean send back? Who sent you something?" His voice still spat every single word.**

**"Sky did," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear it, but he did.**

**"What?! How did he do that?!"**

**"I don't know..."**

**Bloom started crawling to a corner as far away from him as possible. When she reached the point where she couldn't go any further she curled up in a ball. He started walking to her; he kneeled before the fairy and when he reached for her chin, he forcefully kissed her. There was nothing sweet or sensitive about the moment. It seemed like he didn't care anymore. His other hand reached for her lower back to pin her into his arms and he walked her towards the bed. When he let her fall on the bed, she started to freak out. There were all kinds of questions running through her mind but the only thing she could bring out was, "W-w-what are y-y-you gonna do t-to m-m-me?" she said, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls, her eyes burning red her voice weak and scared.**

**"You will find out very soon my little firefly," he said with an evil smile on his face, his hands running all over her body.**


	8. safed

**AT ALFEA...**

It wasn't long until the piece of paper came back but it felt like forever. There was a light and there they saw the little pixie.

"Lockette!" Sky almost screamed.

"Sky you need to hurry! Bloom wrote the instructions on the other side. If she had said them, Valtor would know it," the sugar sweet voice commanded. "Sky hurry! Bloom is in danger, I can feel it!"

Sky read the paper:

_Dear Sky,_

_I love you more than anything, but here's what you need to do. You need to get Lockette to find where we are, and don't worry about me; I will be fine, but get the girls out of there! I will see to it that you won't have trouble with Valtor._

Sky became more and more worried for Bloom every second, but he needed to focus on getting her back. He didn't care what she said; he wasn't planning on leaving there without his love.

"Miss F., could you get the Specialists here quickly? We need to hurry. Lockette, you need to find Bloom."

"Yes dear, I will get them here within five minutes."

She called Saladin to send them, and five minutes later they were there.

"Okay Lockette, you need to find Bloom and the other girls."

Lockette focused all her energy on the little key that appeared and it guided her towards Bloom. "Come on! Follow me," she said.

They kept walking for what seemed like hours until they saw a big mansion. It was getting dark again by the time they got there.

"There it is. There are separate ways...Sky you come with me."

"You guys, I don't know where the rest are."

"You need to go and look for them."

"No Lockette. I'm going to find Bloom, and you're going to help the other guys find the girls."

"No, I want to see Bloom. I can feel there is something wrong."

"I know Lockette, but you're going to have to trust me."

Lockette was quiet for a while until she said, "Okay, but when I'm done, I'm coming for you."

"Okay, but now go."

Sky kept walking and opened every door he came by until he heard voices.

Valtor crawled on top for Bloom with one hand supporting him and the other running freely over her body, reaching for one of her breasts. Bloom's eyes were frightened. She was scared but knew Sky wouldn't have trouble getting her friends out of there. When she felt his hand on her breast, she started screaming.

"Stop! Get off of me! Keep your filthy paws to yourself! Filthy animal!" she spat at him.

"Oh, so we're playing it rough? I can do that too sweetheart," and with that, he visited her breast roughly. Bloom let out a little scream. Valtor released her breast reaching for his belt, trying to remove his pants but he couldn't seem to win the fight whit his belt. Bloom looked frightened and was a bit relieved he couldn't get his pants off, but when she thought it was over, she heard him winning the fight. He had the same creepy, evil smile on his face when he reached for her dress, one hand pulling it up. Bloom's eyes were frightened again.

"No! Please don't!" she pleaded. "Please, I don't want this! Please stop! Please, I'm begging you, please!"

He brought his mouth to her ear. "You should have thought of that before you tried to escape. I won't let you go firefly."

His voice made her skin crawl. After that he went back to her dress, lifting it up. He searched for her panties and pulled them down, his wide girth getting inside of her. Bloom screamed in pain.

"Please stop," was the only thing she could bring out.

"First time firefly?"

Bloom looked away shamefully, still crying in pain. Valtor removed himself, and every time he moved Bloom let out a cry of pain. Sky heard Bloom scream. He started running towards the sound when he found the door. He stormed in, seeing Valtor on top of his Bloom.

"Get off of her!" he shouted.

Valtor turned around at the sound of Sky's voice. "What do you want lover boy? You're too late. She's mine."

Sky saw Bloom lying underneath Valtor, her hands running over his torso begging him to turn his attention back to her.

"No, this is not true. What did you do to her?!"

He walked towards the two, but when he punched Valtor, he disappeared. Of course Bloom would never do that to him. He started walking until he heard screaming again, and he started running. He opened the door, seeing Bloom underneath Valtor crying in pain.

"Get off of her!" he stepped forwards.

"What are you going to do lover boy? I have her; she will never be fully yours now."

"What do you mean?" he shouted, confused.

"She isn't pure anymore," Valtor said, turning his head towards the Specialist with the same evil smile on his face.

When he turned, Sky saw Blooms face, eyes red with tears and pain viable, her whole body shaking.

"I said get off of her," his eyes flaming, his words commanding.

"And why would I do that?" he said with a creepy smile.

"Or else I'll make you," and with that he grabbed his sword.

"Oh, okay I see. Well make me then."

**tam tam tam i'll have a new one tomorrow :)**

**tell me what you think**


	9. what happened

**here we go again i hope you like this chapter and i'll try to make them longer but its hard to dicid when to start and when to stop….. **

Sky walked towards him. Seeing Bloom more closely in the way she was damaged and broken, words couldn't describe the horror. When he had seen that, he raised his sword and stabbed Valtor in the back. Valtor's eyes widened as he felt the pain running through his back. He felt himself being pulled out and away from the fairy who now had blood on her belly. Sky looked her in the eyes, pulled her dress down, and lifted her up bridal style. He kept walking and walking until he found the front door again; he saw it was already open and that Lockette was with the fairies and the Specialists. When they saw Sky coming out with Bloom in his hands, they were relieved but scared of what had happened.

"What happened?" Lockette's sugar sweet voice asked.

"It will all come out later. We first need to get back to Alfea so we can be sure you are all safe," Sky sad.

"I don't think we can count on your magic to get us back, huh?" Riven said.

"Riven..." They all knew this was who he was, but they still didn't appreciate the comments he had to give all the time.

"I think that I could do it. I'm not weakened by Valtor's imprisonment."

"You're sure Tecna?" Timmy said, putting one hand on her shoulder.

"I could at least try. Stella, Flora, and Bloom don't look like they can walk in this condition."

"Okay Tecna, but please don't overdo it. I don't want you in their condition."

"No, I won't. Tecna Entchantix!"

There was a light and sparkly dust that fell everywhere. When it disappeared, Tecna was in her Entchantix outfit.

"Okay, stand close to me!" she commanded the group.

"Teleport!" she shouted.

Then there was a light again, and when it disappeared they were in their dorm at Alfea. Sky immediately brought Bloom to her room. He laid her on the bed and walked back to the other room, seeing that only Flora and Helia where still there.

"The rest are off to bed," Flora said.

"And you should go rest too..." Helia pushed her towards her room.

"Okay, okay... I will go and rest."

She placed a kiss on his cheek and walked to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. It wasn't long before all the guys stepped out of the girl's dorm.

"How are they?" they all said at the same time.

"Tecna is fine, just tired but nothing more than that."

"Stella is very weak because the lack of sun she has had, but it won't be long until she's okay. I'm taking her to Solaria for a few days. There's just more sun there."

"Musa's fine. She's tired too but she isn't affected by anything."

"Flora needs time in the forest with plants, but she will be okay too."

"I don't know how Bloom is... The way I found her, I don't think this will be over for her."

"What happened with her?" they all said at the same time.

"I don't know everything yet, but I know if I tell you she won't be happy. It was pretty messed up, so I will tell you as soon as I know Bloom's okay with it."

"Okay, but if she needs help, we will all be here. They're all like sisters to us."

"I know. So are the rest for me, but I really can't tell you until I know Bloom wants to."

"We get it; it's okay," Brandon said with a smile on his face.

After that they all went to their girls to check if they were okay. They stayed up the whole night just in case. And it was a smart move because it wasn't long until Bloom had a nightmare and started screaming in her sleep.

"Bloom! Bloom don't be scared. I'm here. He won't get to you anymore," Sky took Bloom in his arms and held her tightly, whispering in her ear, "You're safe. He won't harm you."

Bloom cried in his arms for ours before she fell asleep again. It wasn't long until she started screaming again. It was six a.m. when Flora awoke and it wasn't long before everyone was in the room trying to wake Bloom, but no one could do it so Tecna went to get Miss F. when they came back, Miss F. said a simple spell and Bloom woke up.

"Bloom sweetie, are you okay? What happened to you in there?" Flora said, taking a seat on the bed, lying her hand on Blooms forehead.

"He...he..." she stumbled.

"You can tell us sweetheart."

"He raped me."

Bloom started crying, tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. All the girls walked towards the bed, pushing the boys aside, kneeling in front of the bed. Bloom curled up into a ball.

"You'd better leave..." Musa said looking at the guys.

"I'm not leaving," Sky said.

"She will tell you later, but do you really think she wants to talk about this with a guy?"

"You're coming with us. We need sleep and they need to talk about what happened in there," Brandon said, dragging Sky out of the room.

"You can tell us what happened sweetheart."

Bloom started to breath less heavily. "He came to the dark room I was locked up in. I had created a small fire to see and keep myself warm. When I saw him come in I crawled as far away as possible but my back soon felt the wall. He started calling me 'little firefly' and I told him to quit the names but he didn't. When I asked him what he wanted he came closer and kneeled before me saying 'I want you'. I stiffened at his words but hoping I heard it wrong I said 'what'. He brought his mouth to my ear and my skin crawled at the feeling of his breath on my face. He whispered it again 'I want you'. Then he took his mouth away from my ear and kissed me. When he was done I turned my face. I didn't want him to see the way I felt at the moment but his hand decided otherwise and turned my face towards his. When my eyes met his, I closed mine tightly. 'Open your eyes little firefly' he commanded three times and at the third time I decided to listen because I didn't want to find out what would happen if I did not. When I opened my eyes he brought up his hand but brought it down right away. He stood up and reached for my hand saying he wouldn't let me spend one more second in my cell. I didn't want to do it but I wanted to get out of there so I did. At the door I got some kind of shock and everything went black.

"When I awoke I was in a normal room and saw Valtor with dresses, but when his eyes met mine he dropped it and walked towards me. When he came close again I stiffened. I tried to get away from him and found the strength to get to the other side of the bed but he followed me and kissed me. We said some things and he left. The next day went by slowly, but it wasn't long until I felt there was something wrong with one of you and I started feeling weak again. I screamed and he came in a few moments later and then everything went black again. When I woke there was no one and I tried to sit up. After a while I succeeded and at that moment Valtor walked in smiling. He opened a box and Lockette flew out. I thanked him because I was grateful. Lockette and I talked for a while and when he came back he walked towards me saying he had heard everything we said. And that he would let me see you guys if I would ask but I simply couldn't and when some time had passed he said that if I agreed to dine with him then he would make sure I would see you guys. I agreed and the dinner was actually quite nice. I asked him a lot of questions but he seemed to have no problem with me asking. He explained that he fell in love with me when we met on Tides-"

"Wait! What? He's in love with you?!" Stella screamed.

"Yes," Bloom said, looking down.

"Stella! Let her go on," Musa said.

"When he brought me back to my room he said he was sorry, and then he tried to kiss me. I stepped back and walked into the room, closing the door immediately. Lockette asked me some questions but I didn't answer. I don't know how long I was sitting there staring out the window watching time pass by, but after some time there was a light and a letter appeared. I sent Lockette back. When Valtor found out, he was furious. He started screaming, "Who used magic!" I said that I did because I needed to send something back to Sky. He was furious. I crawled to a corner. But he came and kneeled before me. He kissed me forcefully and picked me up. When I felt the bed underneath me, I freaked started begging him to stop but he wouldn't. He crawled on top of me and had a fight with his belt, and I kept begging. After a while he won and he lifted up my dress I could feel his cold touches. After that he put himself inside of me, and I cried in pain. After a while he forced me to look him in the eyes, and he put himself inside me again...and he smiled at my cry of pain and s-s-slammed it in me hard a few times. I cried in pain each time. After that, Sky came and he stabbed Valtor in the back and got me out of there. The rest you know."

Bloom had told the whole story crying, her voice soft in shame of what had happened. They all looked sorry for her but didn't know what to do. Flora pulled Bloom into a close hug.

"We won't let that creep get close to you. You can call me 24/7," Stella said.

"It wouldn't be logical for him to come visit us. He knows he will get locked up, so I don't think we will see him any time soon," Tecna said.

"And if he does show his face here, I will personally sonic boom blast his ears off!" Musa said, giving Bloom a wink.

"If you need anything sweetheart, just call for me anytime and I will be there," Flora said, still hugging Bloom. Flora let go of her after a minute or so.

"Thanks you guys, but would you do me a favor?"

"Of course!" they all said at the same time.

"Could you tell your boyfriends what happened? I can't even think about having to tell Sky...I think he would go back there and personally rip Valtor's head off when I say he's in love with me."

They laughed at Bloom's comment.

"But how did he fall in love with you?" Stella asked.

"I really don't know Stell."

"You asked him some questions right? Well didn't you ask how?"

"Yes, I did. He simply said he didn't know."

"What did he not know? You don't just fall in love with someone not knowing why."

"I don't know; that's what he said so that's what I can tell you."

"But didn't he say anything about you?"

"Stella, maybe Bloom doesn't want to talk about it," Musa said, reaching her eyebrow.

"No, Musa. I don't mind. It's good that you know everything. But Stella, the only thing he said was something about my eyes."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, it wasn't really a compliment. He said that they're supposed to shine instead of show pain. It's not really that big of a deal."

"Yes it is Bloom. If he's in love with you, there must be a reason."

There was a knock on the door and Sky came in, looking at Bloom.

"You guys better leave. I need to tell him too," Bloom looked down at her blanket.

"Okay Bloom. We will see you later," Tecna and Musa said.

"Flora, you come with me so I can do your nails. They're all covered in dirt again," and Stella dragged her out of the room.

Sky took place on the bed Bloom still looking down.

**so thats it i hope you liked it please don't forget to review and tell your friends ;)**


	10. Sky

"What happened to you in there Bloom?"

"He's in love with me...and you know what happened in the room," Bloom was still looking down.

Sky brought his hand to Bloom's chin and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry; he won't get to you again. I will make that sure." He smiled at her with a strange protecting sparkle in his eyes. "Come, you're going to get cleaned up. I will ask Flora to get you some clothes and you're going to shower."

She didn't want to, but when he said that, he picked Bloom up and carried her to the shower.

"You're going to get cleaned up. You need to believe me Bloom," he said with a smile on his face, giving her a wink.

When she turned on the water and felt the sorrow of her body disappear with the water, she knew he was right; she needed this. When she was done, she saw Flora had put her normal clothes out for her, and she was happy. She put on her skirt and top, but she suddenly felt way too exposed and walked to the closet. When she got in the room, Sky was sitting on her bed.

"You look beautiful, as always Bloom," he smiled at her. She blushed and crossed her arms over her belly and crossed her legs.

"What's wrong?" he said, seeing there was something wrong.

"Nothing," and she turned to walk to the closet. She saw her old sweater from the vacation to the island where she had earned her Charmix and grabbed it as well as one of her old pairs of jeans. She closed the door and saw Sky standing. She jumped.

"Don't be scared Bloom. No one will hurt you."

He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped back. The fear seemed to win her over and completely wiped out the fact that he had saved her, but she couldn't help it. His eyes where hurt and she knew why. She simply walked back to the bathroom and put on her covering clothes. When she came back in, she saw Sky still standing in the exact same position she had left him in.

"Sky...I'm...I-" she couldn't finish. She wasn't sorry, but at the same time she was and she didn't know how she felt. She just found herself frightened of every guy. Sky didn't move so she went to get Brandon. Maybe he could help. But she found herself frightened again, so instead she went to Stella she could talk to Brandon.

"Stell? Could I ask you something?"

"Yes, sure Bloom. What is it?"

"Well, it's Sky. He wanted to but I stepped back, and he just...there...I don't, but I do. I don't know..."

"Bloom, easy. What happened?"

"Sky wanted to touch me and I stepped back and now he doesn't move. It's like he's made of stone and I don't know what to do. Could you please ask Brandon if he would go talk to him? I didn't mean to hurt him, I just..."

"Bloom, I get it. I will go talk to Brandon, and he will go talk to Sky."

"Thank you Stella."

"No problem Bloom. I'll go talk to Brandon and you stay here until he's done. We're going outside so I can get some sun on my skin."

Stella walked to the other room all the guys where siting in there. "Brandon can I talk to you sweetie?"

"Yes. Sure sunshine."

"Brandon, there something wrong with Sky. Bloom stepped away when Sky wanted to touch her and now he stands there like he's made of stone."

"I will go talk to him."

"Thank you sweetie. I'm taking Bloom outside for some sun."

"Okay, I'll see you later," he kissed her on the cheek and walked to Bloom and Flora's room. When he walked in, he saw Sky standing like stone with a cold stare in his eyes. He walked over to him .

"Sky come on. We know what Bloom's been through; she isn't scared of you. She's scared of every guy. She didn't want to talk to me either. She won't talk to any of the guys; she avoids us all."

Sky was still standing in the same position when he said, "You're not her boyfriend. She's not supposed to be scared of me."

"I know dude, but she has been through tough time. She didn't want to hurt you; she's just scared that she'll get hurt again."

"But I'm her boyfriend! She should know I won't hurt her no matter what."

"Sky don't be like that. Valtor took something from that girl. Don't you see? He took all her strength and now she has to rebuild that. She's scared of everyone, so don't act like she's kissing other guys and rejecting you. She's just scared and no one can blame her."

"You're right," Sky felt sorry for the way he acted, but he had to give it time. He would apologize when she came back.

After a few hours, Bloom walked back in the room, scared of what she would find. But she saw Sky looking at out the window. Sky turned when he heard Bloom coming in.

**here we are a new one i wont be able to update this weekend so i'll just promise i'll have one by monday **

**please review :)**

**ps. thank you for the nice reviews **


	11. haunted

**"Sky, I-"**

**"No Bloom. I should apologize," he interrupted.**

**"But I-"**

**"No Bloom; you didn't do anything. I should have been more understanding. You have been through a lot Bloom, and I shouldn't be selfish."**

**"You weren't selfish. I shouldn't have stepped away."**

**"Bloom, I was, and I'm sorry. And now you need to rest."**

**"What? Why? It's 4 pm."**

**"You barely slept last night, and if you were asleep, you slept three hours and woke up screaming...Bloom please go get some rest."**

**"Okay, I will," she walked to her bed and lied down, trying to sleep, and it wasn't long until she succeeded.**

**"Hello little firefly."**

**"Valtor! What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh, I'm not there, but this is the only way I can come near you now, so here I am."**

**"What do you mean the only way? Where am I?"**

**"Oh, you don't know little firefly? You're dreaming."**

**"What?!"**

**Valtor stepped closer to the fairy. She tried to step away, but Valtor had control of her and her dream. When he was just inches away he caressed her face with his hand, and Bloom immediately started crying again.**

**"Leave. Please," she pleaded.**

**"Oh, but I can't firefly. Only you can leave here. When you leave, I will disappear."**

**"How do I leave this place?"**

**"And why would I tell you that?"**

**Bloom didn't respond; she knew it was a stupid question. Valtor stepped closer grasping Bloom tightly, pressing his lips on hers.**

**"I missed the taste of your lips firefly," he whispered when he was done.**

**Bloom felt disgusted with herself again, tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you leave me alone?"**

**"Because I simply can't. I want you and you know that, so why would I?"**

**"Because I don't want you! Leave please."**

**"I told you, you're the only on that can leave," he pressed his lips on her once more when suddenly Bloom felt the feeling of his lips disappear.**

**"Bloom, wake up Bloom."**

**She recognized the sound of Sky's voice. "What? Where am I?" she said still sleepy.**

**"You're in your room...when I came in to check on you, you were crying in your sleep, so I woke you up. What happened?"**

**"He was there..." she cried, "and I don't know how to get out when he's there!"**

**"Bloom calm down. Who is there, and where is there?" Sky walked to the bed to sit on it.**

**"Valtor. He's in my dreams."**

**"You had a nightmare. Don't worry; it will be okay."**

**"No, it wasn't a nightmare! He was there, and I couldn't control my dream. He could, and I couldn't get away."**

**"Bloom don't worry. You're safe now your with me."**

**Bloom was terrified. She didn't know what to do, and if she went back to sleep would Valtor be there again? She lied in bed for a long time thinking and crying.**

**Flora was in the forest; Stella was outside lying in her precious sunshine. Tecna was in one of the classrooms practicing, and Musa went down to the music room to play on her guitar. The Specialists were called back to Red fountain for a special mission. Bloom decided to get dressed and go to Miss F.. Maybe she knew how Valtor could get in her dreams. When she was dressed in her normal clothes - her skirt was a little longer, but beyond that there was nothing different - she walked to Miss F's office.**

here we go i've got a new one tomorrow :)

please don't forget to review


	12. can't escape

**"Sky, I-"**

**"No Bloom. I should apologize," he interrupted.**

**"But I-"**

**"No Bloom; you didn't do anything. I should have been more understanding. You have been through a lot Bloom, and I shouldn't be selfish."**

**"You weren't selfish. I shouldn't have stepped away."**

**"Bloom, I was, and I'm sorry. And now you need to rest."**

**"What? Why? It's 4 pm."**

**"You barely slept last night, and if you were asleep, you slept three hours and woke up screaming...Bloom please go get some rest."**

**"Okay, I will," she walked to her bed and lied down, trying to sleep, and it wasn't long until she succeeded.**

**"Hello little firefly."**

**"Valtor! What are you doing here?"**

**"Oh, I'm not there, but this is the only way I can come near you now, so here I am."**

**"What do you mean the only way? Where am I?"**

**"Oh, you don't know little firefly? You're dreaming."**

**"What?!"**

**Valtor stepped closer to the fairy. She tried to step away, but Valtor had control of her and her dream. When he was just inches away he caressed her face with his hand, and Bloom immediately started crying again.**

**"Leave. Please," she pleaded.**

**"Oh, but I can't firefly. Only you can leave here. When you leave, I will disappear."**

**"How do I leave this place?"**

**"And why would I tell you that?"**

**Bloom didn't respond; she knew it was a stupid question. Valtor stepped closer grasping Bloom tightly, pressing his lips on hers.**

**"I missed the taste of your lips firefly," he whispered when he was done.**

**Bloom felt disgusted with herself again, tears streaming down her face. "Why don't you leave me alone?"**

**"Because I simply can't. I want you and you know that, so why would I?"**

**"Because I don't want you! Leave please."**

**"I told you, you're the only on that can leave," he pressed his lips on her once more when suddenly Bloom felt the feeling of his lips disappear.**

**"Bloom, wake up Bloom."**

**She recognized the sound of Sky's voice. "What? Where am I?" she said still sleepy.**

**"You're in your room...when I came in to check on you, you were crying in your sleep, so I woke you up. What happened?"**

**"He was there..." she cried, "and I don't know how to get out when he's there!"**

**"Bloom calm down. Who is there, and where is there?" Sky walked to the bed to sit on it.**

**"Valtor. He's in my dreams."**

**"You had a nightmare. Don't worry; it will be okay."**

**"No, it wasn't a nightmare! He was there, and I couldn't control my dream. He could, and I couldn't get away."**

**"Bloom don't worry. You're safe now your with me."**

**Bloom was terrified. She didn't know what to do, and if she went back to sleep would Valtor be there again? She lied in bed for a long time thinking and crying.**

**Flora was in the forest; Stella was outside lying in her precious sunshine. Tecna was in one of the classrooms practicing, and Musa went down to the music room to play on her guitar. The Specialists were called back to Red fountain for a special mission. Bloom decided to get dressed and go to Miss F.. Maybe she knew how Valtor could get in her dreams. When she was dressed in her normal clothes - her skirt was a little longer, but beyond that there was nothing different - she walked to Miss F's office.**

**"Hello."**

**"Hello Bloom. I was hoping to see you, but what brings you here?"**

**Bloom looked down to her shoes. "Well, when I was sleeping, Valtor was there, but he controlled my dream. I couldn't even move. How can he do that?"**

**Faragonda's look turned from happy to concerned. "I don't know Bloom, but I do know someone who does know...Headmistress Griffin. Bloom, I will call her later today. Maybe she knows what to do, but until then you need to rest."**

**"But I don't want to. I don't want to see him again."**

**"I understand Bloom, but if you don't rest you're going to the nurse and she'll make you sleep. I do not want to do that Bloom, so don't make me."**

**"Okay, I will rest," she walked to her room and lied on the bed again. She fell asleep quickly.**

**"There you are again. That was quick; I wasn't expecting you for another six hours."**

**"Miss Faragonda said that I had too," she said looking away.**

**"Don't be ashamed; everyone needs rest firefly."**

**"I don't want to."**

**He walked closer again and pulled the fairy in his frame she gasped.**

**"Let me go!" she pleaded.**

**He inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. It smelled like roses. His hands wound around her waist tightly. "I'm not letting you go firefly. You're mine."**

**"I'm-I'm not! I'm not yours!" she protested.**

**"Here you are! I can do anything, and there's no one to save you."**

**Bloom looked terrified. She was about to cry again, but there was something inside her that didn't let it happen, that didn't want him to see this side of her again.**

**"Why are you making this so hard on me firefly? Why won't you just give yourself to me?"**

**"I have dignity," she spat, still unable to move.**

**He grabbed her jaw tightly. "Don't you dare to act like this! You're mine here and I can do very well as I please with you."**

**"Yes you can, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to let you without a fight."**

**"So you really want me to act the way you made me the last time?"**

**"No. I don't want you to do anything with me. I want you to leave me alone!" she screamed, desperation cracking trough her voice.**

**"I can give you everything you want. Why don't you want me?"**

**"Because of what you did, and what you're doing now."**

**"What am I doing that's so wrong?"**

**"You're terrorizing me in my sleep! You really think I would have gone to sleep if Miss F. didn't force me into getting rest? No! I don't want to sleep because I don't want to be with you."**

**Valtor looked down. He didn't really care what she wanted, but he had to make sacrifices if he wanted her to be his. "What would you like to do firefly?"**

**"I would like for you to leave me alone," she sobbed. She couldn't find the power to scream now that sleep was more fighting than resting.**

**"I can't do that. I want for you to find pleasure with me. So what do you wish for besides that?"**

**"I wish for nothing you can give!" she spat at him with the last bit of strength she could find.**

**"Really? Not even your parents?"**

**He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world, but his words hit the fairy like a dagger. She felt stabbed, defeated, broken, and couldn't keep her emotions under control. Now she started crying, and when she confessed to her emotions, she fell to the ground. She could finally move again.**

**When she was done with her break down and finally felt strength, she stood up and said, "Don't you dare to speak about them! You don't deserve to."**

**"Oh, but princess, I can give you them if you surrender to me and be mine."**

**"Don't you act all sweet with me! I know what you are."**

**"What am I then princess?"**

**"You're a monster, and nothing more! If you really had felt something towards me, you wouldn't have done what you did to me in there! You would've never hurt someone you love."**

**Valtor was speechless, her words hitting him on the one weak spot he had created: His love for the fairy.**

**"You don't rape your loved one," fresh tears escaped her lids when she thought about that moment.**

**"I didn't want to do that...your actions left me no other choice."**

**"Don't act like it's all my fault! There's always a choice, and you decided to rape me instead of letting me go to the one I love, Sky."**

**When she said that he felt a furry coming up. "Don't act like he's the love of your life! He wasn't there when you were with me! He wasn't there to protect you was he?"**

**"He came for me! He cares for me!" Bloom was more speaking to herself than to Valtor now.**

**"If he really does care for you, let's invite him. He's sleeping right?"**

**"Yes but how-?"**

**"I have my ways, but when you sleep it's harder to tell a lie, so don't get your hopes up."**

**There was a light and an explosion and there he was: Sky just standing. Bloom ran to his side.**

**"Sky!" she said, swinging her arms around his neck. After a short moment she felt something pull her away. "Valtor." She looked him dead in the eyes.**

**"Go ahead; ask him."**

**"No! Why should I?" she spat at him.**

**"Okay, I'll ask. Sky do you love Diaspro?"**

**"Yes...I do. Why do you ask?" Sky said looking confused.**

**When he said that Bloom started crying, "Sky don't you love me?!" She screamed in pain, her heart broken. She was defeated.**

**"Bloom," Sky walked over towards the fairy, "I would never hurt you."**

**Bloom had fallen to the ground. She was on her knees and tears couldn't stop streaming down her face. She wanted the truth and nothing more.**

**"What's wrong princess?" Valtor had the same evil smile on his face when had raped her.**

**She stood up she walked over to Sky. She kissed him passionately. The sight of the two of them together that way disgusted Valtor.**

**"I'm sorry," she whispered before stabbing him with the fire that came to of her hands. When she did that her love disappeared and there was a black smoke.**

**"What did you do?" Valtor asked, confused.**

**"You didn't think I would fall for that, did you? That wasn't Sky, and you knew it."**

**"How did you figure it out firefly? You cried in pain; how could you fake that?"**

**"It isn't hard anymore. Once you get raped, crying is easy," Bloom had a smile on her face. She was finally winning the battle.**

**"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Valtor walked closer.**

**"I know what you want Valtor, so just leave the games. I will never be yours, not in your dreams, not in reality."**

**"Then I don't see the problem of me kissing you. You won't fall for me anyway."**

**"I don't think so! You're not touching me."**

**"All I want is one kiss, and then I'll make sure you wake."**

**"Okay, let's see," Bloom stepped forwards and swung her hands around his neck. "This is what you want?"**

**She came even closer to his gaze, one of her hands releasing his neck and going down to his legs. Valtor closed his eyes at the sensation of her finally touching him. "Yes," he breathed.**

**Bloom kissed him. The hand that was traveling down now went upwards and the fire that she stabbed Sky with came up again. Bloom opened her eyes, seeing Valtor's eyes wide open at the pain he felt. Bloom stepped back but when she did she did she saw the wound healing.**

**"That wasn't smart firefly," Valtor said walking closer towards the fairy, grabbing her by her wrists firmly. "If you want to survive, you get on your knees."**

**"No! I'm not listening to you! You're nothing but a monster, and I destroy monsters! I don't listen to them."**

**"Okay, I see that. I'll make you," with that the familiar force pushed her on her knees in front his hardening member. "Do what you did before stupidly stabbing me."**

**"No. I told you I don't listen to monsters."**

**"Well it doesn't matter. I had something else in mind anyway." He opened up his pants, his member appearing. "Open your mouth firefly." Bloom didn't say anything. "I see. I have to make you." The same force that pushed her on the ground opened her mouth. He put his hardening member in her mouth with force and was making her do everything he wanted. "Why didn't I just do this right away? Why did I even try to win you over when I could have my pleasure with you every night?" he asked himself.**

**Bloom felt disgusted with herself. It started to feel more like a reality; everything that happened felt so real that the thought of this all being a dream felt more like something she tried to print in her head to make herself believe this would end.**

**"What is it little firefly? Lost your tongue?" He said with a sarcastic voice. Bloom didn't care anymore. He couldn't harm her in any real way, and he couldn't make her feel more disgusted with herself. It just didn't matter anymore.**

**"What are you going to do next? Rip out my heart?"**

**"No my dear. I will see to it that your feelings towards that prince of yours will disappear."**

**"You won't see me any time soon cause someone will wake me soon, and I promise you I won't sleep. I'd rather die than spend one more night in this hell with you."**

**"Oh, how sweet. I'm like the devil. That's what you mean right?"**

**"No. Compared to you the devil looks like God."**

**"I take that as a compliment."**

**Bloom looked in disgust at the man before her hoping every passing second that someone would wake her up. Luck was on her side; it wasn't long before his voice started to disappear and a warm feeling was inside her. She was safe once again and he couldn't harm her there. He couldn't even get close, but she had to go to Miss Faragonda. She needed to know if there was a solution to this; there just needed to be one.**

**"Bloom what's wrong? You were crying in your sleep again," Sky asked with a soft sweet voice, hoping Bloom felt better.**


	13. quest for help

**sorry for the long waiting heres the new chapter and i hope i'll have a new one tomorrow :)**

Bloom immediately sat up. "Yes, I'm fine."

She hugged him and stood up and went to Miss Faragonda right away. She stormed into the office.

"Please tell me there is a solution. Please tell me I don't have to spend another night in there," she pleaded.

"Yes Bloom. I have spoken with Headmistress Griffin, and she might have a solution, but you need to go to Cloud Tower."

Bloom looked down. "I can't. I can't leave. What if he comes and gets me? My magic is nothing to him."

"I know Bloom; that's why Sky will be escorting you on his motorcycle and Riven and Brandon will be behind you two."

Bloom still looked down. What if Valtor would get her and Sky? What would he do to him? His love for her reflected hate for him, and that was what she feared more than him touching her. He did that every night, but what would he do to Sky?

"Bloom you have to go; there's no turning back from this moment. You're leaving in half an hour."

"Okay Miss Faragonda." Bloom walked back to the room. "Guys I'm going to Cloud Tower. Headmistress Griffin knows a way to get Valtor out of my dreams so I can rest again."

"Sweetie do you want us to come with you?" Flora asked sweet as always.

"No, I don't want you guys to get in danger."

"Why? What could happen to you Bloom?" Musa asked.

"Yes, it doesn't seem logical that you would get harmed by one of Cloud Tower's witches," Tecna said logical as always.

"That's not true; those girls have a terrible taste in clothing. What if Bloom gets infected?"

"No that's not what I worry about."

"What is it then sweetheart?" Flora asked.

"Well what if Valtor tries to imprison me again? I don't want you to go back there."

"That won't happen. You're safe with us," Sky said as he walked in with Riven and Brandon, ready to leave.

"Be careful sweetie," Stella said, running to Brandon and giving him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry sunshine, we can handle him," Brandon said giving Stella a wink.

Stella walked back to the girls. Musa and Riven looked at each other. Musa was hoping Riven would say something, anything to comfort her and let her know there was nothing to worry about, but he didn't. The only thing Riven said was, "Come on guys...we need to leave or else we won't be back before nightfall."

They all agreed and left. On their way to Cloud Tower nothing happened. Bloom was taken to Miss Griffin's office immediately.

"Bloom, Faragonda tells me you have trouble in your sleep."

"Yes," Bloom looked down. "He's there and its nothing like a nightmare. He controls everything, even me."

"And are you able to wake or stop it dear?"

"No. I need someone to wake me, and the time I sleep doesn't feel like I'm resting at all. I wake up more exhausted than when I went to bed."

"I see...is there anything else in those dreams I need to know?"

"Well at first I can't move; it's like I have to wait for permission to move. Do you know what it is? Do you know if something can stop it?"

"I think I do Bloom, but it takes time to prepare it. Until then you do need to sleep every night or else it won't work. You see Valtor has put you under his sleeping curse."

"What's a sleeping curse?"

"They don't teach anything useful at that fairy school, do they? A sleeping curse isn't something you put over someone else, you do it to yourself. Valtor has put himself under the curse and has spoken your name. At least this means that he will appear every time you go to sleep."

"But how many times will it take?" Bloom asked, desperation creeping in her bones.

"It will take at least a week to prepare the poison."

"A week?! But I can't see him every night a week!" Bloom said more desperate than ever.

"I'm sorry but this is how it is."

Bloom looked sad but there was nothing to do about it. She agreed and left. When they arrived in their dorm, everyone was sitting in the main room.

"Bloom how did it go?" Stella screamed when she saw her friend coming in.

"It will be here in a week," Bloom said looking sad because of the time she had to wait.

"A week! She couldn't make it any faster?"

"No Stella, and I have to sleep or else it won't work."

"Bloom if there's anything we can do for you just tell us," Flora said sweet as always. It seemed like that girl could never get mad, and that's why she never got hurt. Everyone was scared to hurt her feelings. A breakup would probably go like, 'hey Flora, I'm breaking up with you. OH, okay. I don't mind. It's your life; do what makes you happy.'

Sky pulled Bloom into a hug. He wanted to protect her, to be there when she needed him, but there was no way he could. Bloom curled into his chest. She seemed to fit perfectly in his frame.

"Bloom, you look really tired. Don't you think you should get some rest?" Musa said, truly concerned for her friend.

Bloom pulled out of the hug and started to shake her head wildly. "No!" Tears were gathering in her eyes again.

"Bloom I didn't mean to upset you, you just look exhausted."

"I am, but I'm not going to sleep. I don't want to be there. I'll do whatever I have to stay awake as long as possible, but I can't wake up by myself."

"Bloom, how do you mean that?" Stella asked.

"Well Stella, it's logical that every time Bloom was woken up by one of us, she couldn't go out there. But we can't get in so we need to get her out."

"Tecna that didn't sound logical at all," Stella said pissed.

"Stella be nice," Musa said frowning at her.

"I am nice but it wasn't logical," Stella said, her arms crossed, looking at Musa.

"Guys don't fight. I'm just not going to sleep now. I'm going for a walk in the woods."

"Bloom I don't think that's a good idea. Valtor might be out there."

"I'll be safe," and Bloom walked out the door without saying anything else.

"Bloom wait! I'm coming with you!" Sky ran after her. "Bloom," he put an arm on her shoulder to make her turn around.

Bloom turned, "What?" she said as if she hated everything on Magix.

"Bloom I know that's not what you wanted to hear in Cloud Tower, but don't shut us out. We're here to help."

"No you're not. In the end I need to go there and he can do whatever he wants to me and there's nothing you can do about it because you aren't there."

Sky had a hurt look on his face. "Bloom don't be like that; this isn't you. You're not like this, and you know it. And now we're going to take a walk together if you like it or not." Sky took her hand and dragged her out of there and to the forests.

Bloom had an annoyed look on her face. She wanted to be alone. "Sky I-"

"Sky interrupted her, "Bloom listen. I know it's hard and there's nothing to compare to the pain you have had in this month, but I can't change that. I see how you get down and want to be alone all the time. You're not alone in this Bloom. I'm here and all the others, we're going to help you. You know we'll do whatever it takes to help you."

Sky pulled her close into his chest. Bloom fisted his shirt and started to cry silently.

"I'm so scared," she whispered, barely making a sound through her sobs.

Sky held her close, whispering, "I know, but you don't have to be. I'm here; I will always be here to protect you."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Bloom looked up with red eyes.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You don't need to thank me. I love you. That's why I'm here."

Bloom curled further into his chest.

"Come on Bloom, it's getting late. We're going back, and if you want me to, we're going to Miss F. to ask if there's any way I can come with you so you don't need to be alone with that monster."

Bloom looked hopefully in his eyes. "Thank you."

"Come on."

They walked to Miss F's office.

**please don't forget to review and tell your fanfic friends about my store ;p**


	14. where will the end begin?

**"Come in"**

**"Hello Miss Faragonda."**

**"Hello Bloom, Sky," she was sitting at her desk. "What is it I can help you with?"**

**"We were just wondering if there was any possible way I could come with her to the place where she ends up when she sleeps."**

**"Hmmm...I don't think there is, but let me call Headmistress Griffin." She pressed a button on her desk and a screen appeared. "Hello, Headmistress, Griffin?"**

**"Oh, hello Miss Faragonda."**

**"Do you know if there's any way Sky could go with Bloom in the dream world?"**

**"Hmm...there might be a way, but then he has to go under a sleeping spell every night until the poison is ready."**

**"Well, we have to discuss it, but could you send me the spell so we can cast it if he wants to?"**

**"Of course. I will send it right away."**

**"Thank you."**

**And with that she ended the conversation.**

**"You both heard the conversation. So what do you think about it?"**

**"I will do whatever I have to protect Bloom. I will go under the spell."**

**"Sky no. We don't know the danger. There's always a trick behind a spell," Bloom head a concurrent look in her eyes.**

**"Bloom I don't care. I want you to be safe."**

**"Sky, if you want to we can do it, but Bloom's right. There is a trick. It could be that you don't wake up and get stuck in that state with Valtor and then there needs to be a second poison to get you out."**

**"I don't care. I will be fine."**

**"Okay, if you want to."**

**"Sky no! I need you here when i'm awake"**

**"Bloom, it will all be okay. I will wake in the morning and be there, but tonight I will protect you."**

**Bloom's eyes started to well up again.**

**"Bloom don't cry; everything will be fine."**

**"Okay it's decided. We're going to place you two in another dorm. There is one free in the West Wing of the building. Come on. We're going. I will tell the Winx where you are staying, but you can only stay there on one condition."**

**"What is that Miss Faragonda?"**

**"You can only come out with my permission."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because it's a secret room. Only the teachers know where it is, and now I will tell you and the Winx where it is, but it has to remain a secret."**

**"Of course Miss Faragonda. Thank you."**

**Bloom plastered a fake but meaning full smile on her face and Sky nodded gratefully. They walked down lots of stairs and hallways until they came to a wall. Miss Faragonda whispered a few words and a door appeared.**

**"Come on in."**

**It was a very large room. There were two beds, both sized for two persons. There was a desk with some paper and pencils, and a chair. The walls were painted a rich violet purple color and there was a wooden floor.**

**"Bloom, you go lie down. You need to sleep before I send Sky in."**

**Bloom obeyed and walked towards the bed and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't long until the exhaustion of the day came over her and she went into a state of deep slumber.**

**"Okay Sky, now you go lie down on the other bed. Relax and think about Bloom and only Bloom."**

**Sky obeyed, but it wasn't hard to think about Bloom and only Bloom. She was the only thing on his mind. Faragonda whispered some words and Sky drifted away.**

so what did you think? the next one will be out this weekend :) but i've got a birthday to celebrate so I think it'll be sunday


	15. authors note

hey guys the next chapter i want to update isn't all spelling checked so i'll wait for that and than you'll get my new chapter sorry you've got to wait


	16. sorry authors note

heeey guys i've got a choice for you I have a chapter ore two done now "but" there not spelling and grammar checked so I can update them and change it later to the good version ore I can wait and update the good one right away

here's the choice

1. yes update the bad version i want to know

2. no wait for the good one i'll wait

thnx for all the nice reviews everyone


	17. nightmare ore reality?

**so here it is the new chapter :) since i've on my summer break :D yea finally I've got lots of time to wright so I'm hoping that i can get far so when i don't have time to wright i'll still be able to update… have fun reading :) bye bye**

**-Sky's POV-**

**"Please just leave me be!" I heard a familiarly vague voice say.**

**"And why in the Magic Dimension would I do that?"**

**The voices started to sound louder, but it was still too hard to open my eyes.**

**"Because you said you cared, that's why!"**

**I opened my eyes but everything was spinning. I couldn't get up yet; it was a few minutes later that I could see clearly and was trying to stand. I heard vague voices but I was too busy trying to stand to hear what they said. The only thing I knew was that I needed to get everything clear to protect Bloom. My Bloom. My legs were still shaking when I tried to find the strength to walk, but my vision cleared and I saw Bloom kneeling before that monster with tears in her eyes, unable to move. And he just stood there and watched her, the way he held himself, he seemed so full of himself. The arrogance just spun around him. It wasn't long until I was able to move. I walked towards Bloom slowly. When I came close I saw a hopeful look in Bloom's eyes. I kneeled before her when I looked at Valtor. I saw that he looked surprised, but soon he held himself in arrogance again.**

**"What are you doing here?" he asked with a weird smile on his face.**

**I gave Bloom an affectionate look and turned my head towards the monster. "I'm here to protect what's mine."**

**"Oh I see, and you prefer him over me do you?" his gaze turned towards Bloom.**

**Bloom was still unable to move, there was just the in loneliness knowing that she wasn't safe wherever she would go. Bloom didn't respond; she knew where he was going to.**

**"I asked you something," he said.**

**At that moment Bloom immediately stood and walked towards Valtor.**

**"What did you do to her?!"**

**"Nothing dear prince, your beloved just doesn't want you anymore, isn't that right Bloom?"**

**"Yes Valtor, it is," her mouth told lies when I saw in her eyes the truth.**

**"You're manipulating her monster! Stop it!" I commanded.**

**"Why is it that you're here?"**

**"I'm here to protect what's mine! I told you that."**

**"So then you can go now, because she's no longer yours. She's mine."**

**Bloom looked in horror to the fight between Valtor and I. I could read the hurt on her face. "Let her go! What do you want from her?"**

**"I want exactly what you want from her."**

**"What do you mean?" I said frowning.**

**"Sky don't ask that," Bloom suddenly stopped talking.**

**"No one asked you anything. You need to learn when to open your mouth. I will forgive you this time; the next time the punishment will be very unpleasant, I can assure you that."**

**Bloom just looked at me with sad eyes.**

**"Stop doing that monster! She's not yours, she's mine."**

**Bloom longed to say she wasn't anyone's but her self's, but she couldn't.**

**"Not anymore prince; she's mine, and she will always be mine."**

**"She's not yours! Only at night when you force her to your side. You don't love her, nor do you care about her! If you did even the slightest bit, you wouldn't have done this and you wouldn't have done what you already did."**

**"How do you know what love is Mr. Perfect?"**

**I could see the frustration growing within Valtor. "I know what love is because I love Bloom like I love nothing else in this world."**

**Valtor let out a deep sigh and said "Bloom you can't love him anymore."**

**There was horror written on her face she looked terrified but furious at the same time before she burst out in tears.**

**"Look what you're doing to her if you love her don't do it!" I shouted love was beyond his control and couldn't he see that what he did was hurting her.**

**"Please don't make me, I'll do everything but please don't make me do that." she begged him you could see how hard it was for her to do this; I couldn't stand the sight of it.**

**"There is one way I won't make you, say you love me." his question sounded like a command and Bloom looked disgusted.**

**She turned her head letting out a deep sigh "I can't I won't, why do you need me so bad?" her voice was shaking while she said it she was so scared of what was going to happen.**

**"Firefly I told you I love you and I need you to love me in return." he was so open and honest about this it felt wired.**

**"But you know I don't love you, why do you do it? Why can't you leave me?" her voice was desperate and shaking.**

**"Firefly don't you want Cinderella and prince charming to be together?" he looked at her with love; I was disgusted with it, only I can look at Bloom like that.**

**"That's different they love each other but we don't." Bloom's eyes shot wide open realizing what she just said.**

**"Firefly what did you just say?" his voice was furious.**

**"I…I…I didn't mean to." she stumbled looking at him in fear.**

**"Little firefly are you doubting my love for you." he asked her with an amused tone.**

**"There is no love there's only selfishness." I said.**

**"Sky don't it'll only get worse." she warned, but I didn't care.**

**"How do you know." he asked.**

**"As I said before you don't love her if you love her you would've let her be happy but you didn't you needed her to be yours but she never will." I said while glaring at him.**

**"Well let's ask Bloom what she thinks?" he asked looking towards her.**

**"She won't answer honestly she's too scared."**

**"Bloom I promise I won't hurt you." he said but I didn't trust him I never would.**

**"The…the last time you said that you…you raped me!" she said with tears in her eyes.**

**"You see you broke her, she's not who she was! Admit it you don't love her you just like to play with her life!" I didn't want to hear him say he loves her again.**

**"I do, I do love her, the only thing I want is for her to love me in return." he sounded like he was about to cry.**

**"And you thought raping me was the way to get that?!" Bloom shouted.**

**"No, I wasn't, I didn't want to do that you made me do it." he replied.**

**"I…I made you rape me!" Bloom yelled, "no I wanted to go home and leave you, you couldn't stand the thought and did what your anger told you to do, and you raped me I screamed in pain and you raped me, I looked in horror and you just continued, you didn't care how I felt; you only cared about yourself and that will never change leave me alone I don't want you and after what you did I never will." her tone was death and defeater at the same time.**

**He started walking towards her and kneeled down**

**"Bloom don't be like that, if only you'd consider how life would be if you choose me instead of your dumb prince, just think of it." there was a loud rumbling noise and everything went black.**


End file.
